Amethyst the Reaper
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Eve is a good guy, always polite, always helpful, so what happens when he falls head over heels for Fairy Tails newest member? Amethyst Slade, the punk rock reaper wizard, her past is unknown, and mystery surrounds her and her strange spiked collar. But the real question is, is she after Eve's heart? Or does she have it in for him? Read to find out! EveXOC!
1. Chapter 1, Meet Amethyst

_**Hello! This is my first fanfic, an EveXOC story, my OC, Amethyst, is more of a wrong side of the tracks, spiky yet sweet, goth girl beauty, so when Eve goes head over heels for her, whats gonna happen? Please read to find out! **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Eve walked down the streets of Crocus, with Ren to his left and Hibiki to his right. Bisca and Lucy, along with another girl with purple hair in a long swishing black skirt and a black tank top with the words, ROCK OUT, printed in white across it, a silver spiked collar, along with a hot pink Fairy Tail guild mark on her shoulder came up the street the opposite way.

"Shoot me through the heart, I'll still think your gorgeous."

Hibiki said to Bisca with a silky voice that would make other girl scream with glee.

Bisca rolled her eyes,

"Maybe my _Husband _would enjoy shooting you, I'm married, you idiot, you should have hit on me seven years ago! Not that it would have changed anything, considering I hung out with Alzack everyday anyway, but still."

Ren walked up to Lucy and gave her a bored look that was repelling and alluring at the same time.

"You wanna join us for lunch, not like I want you in particular, though. You can come or not, I don't really care."

"Your engaged, Ren, oh, wait, is that Sherry I see coming down the street?" Lucy asked, shading her eyes for a better look.

Ren dove behind a nearby trash can, the thought of what his fiancee would do to him if she saw him hitting on Lucy was terrifying.

"Oh, my bad, it's not her, sorry, Ren." She said with a sly smile.

Ren scowled as he peeked out from behind the trash can for any sign of Sherry Blendy, "I wasn't hitting on you," He said as he stood up and walked back out to stand next to Lucy.

"We're friends, remember bonding over getting the crap beat out of us by dark wizards? Then beating the crap out of the dark wizards ourselves? Ring a bell anywhere in there, Lu?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, the Trimen were all good friends, but their playboy attitude's could get annoying.

"Hi, my names Eve, would you like to join us for lunch, Miss?"

Eve asked with a polite bow in the direction of the new girl.

She sipped on her soda cup and studied him up and down.

"Your 'Holy Knight' Eve Tearm?"

She asked,

"Yep, that'd be me, a member of Blue Pegasus's strongest team, the Trimen."

She took another suck from the cup, before throwing it into the trash can Ren had cowered behind a moment before.

"Your a little shorter than I imagined. Actually, a lot shorter, and skinnier." She said bluntly.

He gave her the puppy dog smile most girls would swoon over, it made her sick, she hated flirty men.  
"Um, yeah, I'm a lot younger than the other three, but I'm just as good as they are, what's your name, Miss?"

He asked. She gave him a funny look.

"Amethyst Slade. Quit the puppy look, would ya, and stop calling me Miss, we're the same age. As for lunch, no thanks, I already ate."

His smile faltered a little bit, "Umm...well, how about dessert?"

She scowled, "Not unless you got some spare souls on you."

She smirked at his horrified look.

"Kidding, unless you actually have some, gimme."

Bisca thought this was a good time to but in.

"Amethyst here is a new member, she's gonna compete tomorrow in the games."

Ren studied Amethyst, "So, what magic do you use?"

He asked.

"I use Reaper magic," She replied.

"Reaper Magic, huh? That's ancient. Like, before dragonslayer magic ancient."

"Yeah, I joined up at Fairy Tail a few months ago, but it's been fun. I'll just be going now."

Amethyst tried to retreat up the street but Bisca blocked her,

"Spending some time with another kid your age would be good for you, he's probably the first kid your age you've met since you joined up, and you haven't got any friends your age. They all only live about an hour's train ride away. Plus he use's magic, plus he's in a guild, plus he's hitting on you..."

Amethyst sighed and looked at Eve, who was doing his best to look like a potential new friend.

"Ughhhh! Fine, but I better get some dark chocolate out of it, not that white chocolate junk that tastes like soap!"

She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"So, will you be competing tomorrow, or just on reserve?"

"Dunno, you never know who'll fight, right?"

"Yep." Eve agreed with a smile, in fact, the smile had never left his face.

"Is your face stuck like that or something?"

"No, I just like to smile." He replied, his smile fading.

"Really, well, I guess your just that easy to upset." She said with a deadly look in her eyes, as if she were assessing him. Eve was about to deliver another pick up line, when he suddenly felt like throwing up, his stomach was going topsy turvy. He never felt like that about talking to a girl before, he felt his lips button, he couldn't say a word to her, his head started spinning.

_What is I say something stupid, what if I say something mean? What if I hurt her feelings? Wow, she is beautiful. I should tell her, but she doesn't like flirty men, what if she thinks I'm flirting with her? What if I make her angry?_

He spent the rest of the afternoon with thoughts like that running through his head, struggling to make conversation with a confused Amethyst. _Wow, on second he's a little charmer, the next, he looks like he's been hit with a sack of rocks, he's falling for me, looks like my Lady won't have to wait long for what she's been after so long. _She thought as she gave Eve a withering look. She had to act this way, even though she never really acted like that, she felt the urge to spill out everything to Eve, about what would happen to him if he stayed with her, that he should turn and run as fast as he could. But no, he was just some stranger, if she did as her Lady told her to, she would be free. This boy was just another stepping stone on the way to freedom, no more than that. That didn't stop Amethyst from growing to like him. So they spent the afternoon with the Blue Pegasus boys, then they found that the inn the boys were staying in wasn't far from the one Fairy Tail was staying in. So they parted in between the two, wishing each other luck in the games.

_Ok, thats, that, hope you liked it, and please stay tuned! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2, Eve versus Amethyst!

_**All right, coming right up, Eve couldn't have worse luck, heres Eve versus Amethyst!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Eve went into the room he shared with Hibiki and Ren. The other two were grinning at him, and he look from one to the other in confusion before saying,

"Okay, what did I do?" He asked.

"Hey, Eve, what the heck was with you today? You looked like you couldn't breath." Ren asked as Eve entered.

"It was nothing." Eve said.

"Sure it wasn't, I think I know the look you had on your face. It's look I saw on Ren's face when he met Sherry, it's the look I had on my face when Jenny walked into Blue Pegasus for the first time, even her backpack seemed to sparkle, at least to me."

Hibiki said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Your in love with Amethyst, there's no other way you'd button up around such a fine girl like that."

Eve blushed a deep red. "N-No! I'm not in love with that

g-grumpy punk of a beautiful gemst..."

Ren shook his head, his lip hint upward into a smile.

"You can't lie about this, Eve, just admit it."

Eve gulped, "Oh, oh alright! Fine! Yes, she's amazing! She's beautiful, but for some reason she hates me!"

Hibiki and Ren applauded and grinned.

"Aww, young love is so cute!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"I was the same age when I met Sherry." Ren said softly.

"Yeah, I know, Ren, I was there, remember?" Eve said.

"Help me! I don't get it, I can talk to any girl, Jenny and Sherry, they don't intimate me, well, actually, in means of beating me up, they intimate me a lot. But just as two girls they don't scare me at all! But I'm terrified or saying something to her, I'm afraid to slip up, what if I hurt her feelings? What if I bring up something that upsets her? What if I make her angry? Thats all I could think about today. I don't get it!" Eve cried, flopping onto his back on his bed, hands in the air.

"Don't worry, my little friend, we will help you. We already know how to make her happy. We're going shopping tomorrow after the games, for something she can't resist."`

Amethyst leaned on the wall of the Fairy Tail box. The main event had just ended, and the battle's were starting, if her Lady's connections were right, it should be,

"Amethyst Slade of Fairy Tail, versus..." Amethyst turned and smiled slightly at the encouragement from her fellow Fairy Tail members before turning and heading for the tunnel, then the announcer finished,

"Eve Tearm, of Blue Pegasus!"

The Lacrima vision zoomed in on a shocked looking Eve, _Why do they have to make me fight her, of all people! I'm trying to make her like me, I don't want to beat her up!_ He thought, before sighing and heading for the exit tunnel.

Amethyst smiled, it was all going according to plan, soon she would be free, then the tiny voice in the back of her head cried,

"Look out, Amethyst! Don't hurt him to bad, you know your falling for him. You know you are!"

Amethyst silenced it quickly.

No, she wasn't going to start feeling for him now. She had to complete this mission, or it would be back to the palace in the sky forever. Amethyst shuddered at the idea of it. No way, she was never going back there, ever. She walking into the arena to the screaming of the crowd. Eve got a far bigger cheer, but she could care less. She took her fighting stance as the gong sounded to start the fight.

"Don't worry, pretty boy, I won't ruff you up to bad." She said.

Then she raised one hand,

"Death shroud!" She shouted.

Then she was gone. Surprised gasps from the crowd rose up out of the arena as Eve looked all around him, she had used some sort of concealing magic. Then he heard a slight tap from behind him, he whirled around and flung out one hand,

"White Fang!" He shouted.

A blast of rock hard snow shot from his hand, and crashed straight into the wall.

"Nice try, pretty boy, better luck next time." Came a taunting voice from his right. He turned and launch another attack,

"White Fury!" He shouted.

What seemed to be a tornado of snow shot from the magic circle Eve had created, he heard a shout of it met it's mark.

He saw Amethyst flash into visibility.

"Snow Fang!" He shouted again, it hit her dead center and sent her spiraling into the wall of the arena.

"Reapers Scythe!" Amethyst shouted and she burst from the pile of snow holding a glinting scythe with a black carved handle.

"Hyahhhh!" She cried as she swung the scythe at Eve. He leaned back and barely dodged it, then he lean backwards again to avoid the blade, finally she landed a swipe on him, and he went flying into the air, before shattering into little bits of snow.

Amethyst gasped, he had used a snow clone spell.

"White blizzard!" He shouted as a snowy windstorm smashed into Amethyst, she flipped and recover easily.

"Deaths Shroud!" She cried as she flung her hand in the air. When she hit the ground she disappeared from sight again.

"You pack a punch, pretty boy, I'll give you that, now your going to face the reaper herself." Came Amethysts voice from all around him. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, then she gave him a good old fashion sucker punch, slugging him in the chin and sending him staggering.

"I can punch to, you know." Came her voice from his right.

Then his left, then all around him. He stared around in confusion, he didn't understand, where was she? It sounded like she was everywhere at once!

"Now it's my turn." Amethyst reappeared, and threw both arms forward, a black magic circle with a skull in the center bloomed from her hands.

"Death's claw!"

What seemed to be hundreds of gnarled, black, smoke like hands shot forward. He leapt to one side, than the other, but finally, one managed to hit him, slashing him from the air and sending him thudding to the ground. He recovered faster then Amethyst thought he would.

"White out!" He shouted, and snow blasted just about everything in the arena except him.

He thought he had finished her as the snow melted away, but instead of Amethyst lying defeated on the ground, he saw a coffin, with an intricately carved shield on the lid. The coffin lay on the ground where Amethyst had stood just a moment before.

Then the lid of the began to open, but Eve started to fire on it, he hit it with four Snow Fang spells, it should have been smashed to bits, but it was still whole, without a scratch.

"B-But, h-h-how?" Eve asked in amazement.

"Coffin of eternal protection." Came an all to familiar voice from inside the box.

The lid of the coffin opened, this time Eve allowed it to, he would wait until she was standing to attempt a more close range attack, he was still astounded as Amethyst stood, with out a scratch on her, she climbed from the coffin, the attacks having absolutely no effect.

"Disappear." She said, the lid of the coffin snapped shut and it turned into black smoke, which twirled up into her open hand before disappearing from sight.

"What the heck kind of spell was that?" Eve asked.

"I summoned one of my coffins, I can use them for all manner of purpose's, such as protection, but it take's a lot of magic power from me, as it is I can only summon one more."

Amethyst replied.

"Then I guess I've got the upper hand." Eve said.

"No, because your going to lend me some of your magic energy."

Amethyst said simply.

Eve stared at her, "Why on earth would I..."

Amethyst had known that talking to him would distract him. She had run back around him and was now right behind him. It had helped that she had a Reapers silent speed.

She put both hands on Eve's shoulders. He let out a shout and looked ready to use a spell on her. But she backflipped away easily as she shouted, "Summon, Coffin of Draining Darkness!"

Eve looked at his shoulders, each was stained with black smoke.

Then the smoke rose and spun around him, and before he could even think of casting a spell, a coffin was created around him, and it floated a few feet above the ground. Amethyst herself collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily, trying to finish the spell before she passed out. Eve's shouts and screams from the inside of the coffin were easily hear through the thin, yet incredibly strong black wood of the box. The lid was carved with hundreds of twisting blue strands that appeared to be getting sucked out of a small white figure carved into the middle of the box.

Amethyst knew she had to move fast, or she would pass out before the spell was complete.

"Drain." She whispered. A magic circle appeared above the coffin, and it began to spin, as blue strands, like in the carving, came from the box, along with a heart wrenching scream from Eve, as his very magic was violently ripped from him. The blue strands were his magic energy, when he had been sucked dry of nearly all of it, the circle closed and the coffin disappeared, Eve dropping from where it had held him to the ground, where he lay, struggling to get to his feet. Amethyst was almost unconscious, the coffin of draining darkness was her most powerful spell. Then the magic circle reappeared, and, to the amazement of the crowd, and Eve, blue strands began to pour from the circle to Amethyst, and slowly, she got to her feet, then the circle disappeared, this time for good, and Amethyst was as strong as she had been when the fight had started.

The astonished announcer shouted,

"Eve Tearm has been defeated! Amethyst Slade it the winner!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as a medical team rushed out to Eve, pulled him onto a stretcher, and ran from the arena to take him to the hospital. Eve rolled his head to one side to see Ren and Hibiki running across the stands toward him, and then he looked the other way to see something he didn't expect to see, Amethyst's concerned face, before she turned and ran toward her own box.

**_Cliffhanger! Please stay tuned to see whats next, and remember to favorite, follow, and review! ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3, Her Lady calls

_**All right, heres a longer one, thank you for reading!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Amethyst was in tears by the time she reached the box.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, the tears were real,

"I was only trying to take enough to recharge myself, the spell went out of control! I didn't mean to take all of it!"

Bisca ran forward and hugged her, "Its okay, he'll be fine. He's just wiped out is all, their just taking him to make sure, but a few days bed rest and he'll be perfectly fine, I promise, Lucy suffered the same thing, remember, and she's fine, right?"

She said, yanking a perfectly healthy Lucy forward to prove her point, Lucy nodded.

"Bisca's right, Amethyst, Eve'll be fine, trust me." She said.

Amethyst was still sobbing and she didn't know why, those tear were real, she was really worried, the spell really had gone out of control.

She could hear the tiny voice saying,

"See? I told you. You are falling for him, you are, you are, you know you are. Your falling for a goodie two shoes Snow wizard. You are, you are, you know you are."

Amethyst went back to the inn, went to her room and grabbed her jacket, before running to the hospital, she went to the front desk and a nurse looked up at her, she recognized her quickly.

"Your worried, are you? Down the hall to the elevator, take it to the top floor, and ask the doctor there."

"Thank you, ma'am!" Amethyst said as she hurried down the hall. She opened the elevator to find Hibiki and Ren coming out.

Amethyst gasped as the two of them stared at her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really am! I only meant to take enough to get back to my feet, less than a quarter of it! But the spell went out of control, and I took way more than I meant to, I'm really sorry!" She cried.

Hibiki and Ren looked at each other, then back at her.

"It's fine, he's still out cold though, but he's hardly even hurt."

Amethyst's eyes lit up, "Really? He's gonna be ok?"

Ren and Hibiki smiled at each other.

"She's in love with him." Said Ren

"Totally in love with him." Replied Hibiki.

"Shut up!" Amethyst shouted in fury.

They looked at her and smiled.

"Trust me, no hard feelings, I know Eve won't be angry, you could hit him with a speeding magi-mobile and say it was an accident and he wouldn't be mad in the slightest." Hibiki said.

Amethyst sighed with relief. "Thats good to hear."

Then they said good bye, and Amethyst walked into the elevator.

As the doors closed and Hibiki and Ren walked away, she heard Hibiki say to Ren, "Totally in love with him."

She scowled at them. Then, as the elevator began it's 49 floor ascent, she smiled, things were working well. Then she heard her Lady calling.

"I hear you, my lady." She said softly to no one.

"You idiot!"

Amethyst felt a sharp bolt of pain from the spiked collar she wore, and winced.

"I'm sorry, my lady, the spell got out of control, I am on my way to see him now. The doctors say he's going to be fine."

"I want him unharmed, remember. Don't forget whats riding on this, Amethyst, for you it, quite literally, is a matter of life or death for you, is it not?"

"I understand, my lady, I won't mess up again." Amethyst said softly, almost to herself.

"See that you don't."

Then the elevator door opened, and the voice was gone.

She hurried into the the lobby and saw the doctor.

"Sir, Sir!" She cried as she hurried up to him.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, please, is Eve going to be ok? Where is he?"

"Hmm? Oh, your here to see Mr. Tearm, come with me." He said.

She followed him down a hallway to a certain door, with one small bench outside of it.

"He'll be ok. He just needs to rest up and regain his magic energy, somehow, it was all sucked away in an instant."

He opened the door to a small hospital room, it which there was a bed and a couch. Lying in the bed was Eve, bruised and bandaged, sleeping, or the other option.

"Is he sleeping or knocked out?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm not sure, but he should wake up sometime tomorrow, one person can stay with him, and both of those boys who were in here earlier said to let a purple hair girl in dark clothes and a spiked collar stay if she wanted too. The two of them weren't allowed to stay because they were still competing in the games, and they had to go back their inn. You, on the other hand, are a reserve, you don't have to be at the inn every night. It looks like your staying here, young lady." He replied.

Amethyst nodded at once.

"I'll be right back, I just need to send a message to the rest of my friends."

She went and did just that, and then, curled under an extra blanket, she lay on the couch to sleep, she watched Eve for a long time, thinking. What would he think when he woke up? Would he be mad? She didn't know, but she was worried. Eve was so kind and trusting, a bad combo where her lady was involved. She could twist and turn anyone to her will. Or she would hurt them, of the two, the latter was far easier to deal with. She sighed, Eve would have to take her place in the palace, the card would be changed on her cage. From Reaper wizard to Snow wizard, that card was the biggest weapon anyone could have, it listed every spell, every strength, every weakness, the bad scar on her back that was a weak spot for spells. Everything you could possibly want to know about how to defeat Amethyst, exposed on a flimsy piece of paper. Soon she would be free, though, soon it would be Eve's card, his strengths, his weaknesses, and her card would filed away and forgotten, and never used again. He could spend the rest of his life up there, she didn't care.

Then the tiny voice said, "No, Amethyst, you know you don't want him to suffer the way you did. Falling, leaping, trying not to get hurt. Your falling, Amethyst, your not as rock hard as you used to be, your falling in..."

"Shut up!" Amethyst shouted, Then she slapped her hands over her mouth. She looked at Eve, he was still asleep, she sighed with relief, she had to take control of this, she had to forget it, that pity was something she couldn't afford. She had to remember her only way to freedom.

She sighed, she had to get some sleep, lucky she brought her book, it looked like she had a long day of doing nothing coming up. She curled up, took on last look at Eve, triple checking her had everything he needed, before falling asleep.

Eve opened his eyes, he was looking up at the ceiling, the last thing he remembered was getting beat by Amethyst, he turned his head to the side, and saw Amethyst lying on a couch, with a blanket tucked around her, a book sliding from her hands, her eyes closed, her mouth open slightly.

She had been reading and then she had fallen asleep. He smiled, she looked so cute and innocent with out that scowl on her face.

He propped himself up on his pillow and said,

"Wow, boring book, huh?"

She let out a yelp of surprise and, tumbled right of the couch in shock, the blanket tangled around her legs.

"Your awake!" She cried.

"Oh, your awake! Do you feel ok? Sick? Hungry? Thirsty?"  
Eve looked at her as she leapt from the floor.

"No, actually, I feel fine." He replied.

"Really? I can tell if your lying." She said, wanting to make absolutely sure.

"Yes, Yes, I feel fine, really." Eve said as he looked around.

"That was some spell. Good fight." He said after a moment.

"About that," Amethyst said, "I'm really sorry. The spell went haywire, I was just trying to get enough energy to get back to my feet, but the spell just kept going and I couldn't stop it."

Eve smiled at her. "It's ok, I could tell you didn't mean to go so big, but it was amazing. Where do those coffins even come from? The first one, the one you hid in. It should have been blasted to bits from my Snow Fang spells, but it, and you inside of it, were totally fine."

Amethyst was surprised he was over the fact that she had sucked him dry and replied,

"Well, they come from around the world, almost like celestial gate keys, you can buy them at dark magic stores if you know the right way to talk, and you can find them in old temples and stuff. The coffin of eternal protection is one, I bought it from the black market up in Brogo, The coffin of draining darkness is the most powerful one I've got, I found it in the mountains down south, I had to take out a death wraith that was guarding it, but it was worth it. The only trouble is, if I want to stuff someone else in a coffin..."  
"I assume you have to get that smoke stuff on them first?"

Eve finished for her, she nodded.

"Yeah, thats right, so I distracted you to give myself enough time, coupled with a speed spell, to get at you."

Eve sat up and said, "Huh, I had a feeling you'd used a speed spell, there was no way you'd run around me so fast without one. I guess I should stop letting people distract me, that happened in a battle a while ago, I'll never forget it though, Midnight made me pay for letting his illusions distract me."

"Midnight, huh? One of those dark wizards you fought in the light guild alliance?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah, he caught me on my own, and he was terrifying, his illusions could create your worst nightmare, and then he could attack you with it." Eve explained.

"Wow, thats some magic, how did you beat him?" Amethyst asked, assuming Eve had won.

"I didn't, he knocked me out easily, I only survived by playing dead after he sent me flying into a boulder for the fifteenth time, my attacks couldn't hit him, it was scary, like, really scary." Eve said.

Then he told Amethyst about the battle, how he had helped with the magic bomber after it had been shot down, then Amethyst told him about some other spells she had, and told him stories about her family.

"My mothers name is Opal Slade, my fathers name is Onyx Slade. They have a huge manor down south, maybe you could come visit sometime."

She was slowly losing the harsh, snappy goth persona, for the only slightly snappy reaper, who she really was.

"Question, is there a tradition about gemstones in your family? Because Opal, Onyx, and Amethyst are all precious stones.

"Oh, yeah, my family owns the Slade mining corporations, we make a living mining gems and selling them." Amethyst explained.

"My cousins are named Ruby and Sapphire Slade, their mom, my aunt, is named Jade, my grandpa's name is Coal, don't ask, and my grandma's name is Diamond. So, yeah, it just turned out that my father met a girl named Opal, and boom. Gem family."

"Wow, that's really cool, what's your aunts husbands name?"

Eve asked, Amethyst replied, "Oh, his name is Bert."

Eve looked at her for a moment, then he burst out laughing.

Amethyst turned red, "Don't do that, stop laughing!"

"I can't help it, Ah! I can't breath! I can't breath! It hurts! It hurts! Ah!" Eve gasped as he tried to stop laughing.

Amethyst gave up and laughed to. Then she glance at the clock on the wall, the Grand Magic games would start in 15 minutes.

"Oh crap! I gotta go, or I'll be late for the games! I'll come back after it's over, bye!" With that she ran the the window. Eve swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

"Are you gonna fly or something?" He asked.

"You could say that." With that she put one hand out and black smoke poured out.

"Summon, coffin of the Traveling Soul!" She cried, instantly, a coffin was created from the smoke, Amethyst hopped in and waved to Eve.

"See you tonight, bye!" She shouted, then she lay back and shut the lid of the coffin, he saw a carving of a ghost flying over a city carved into it. He stared as the he heard Amethyst say,

"Take me to the stadium, top speed!"

Then the coffin went hurtling through the sky toward the arena.

He sighed, he was in love, alright, with a reaper, only one of those could be totally cool with riding around in a coffin. He was the good boy, always polite, always helpful, and he was falling for a goth girl who wouldn't listen to anyone. What was he getting himself into? Then the doctor came in, "Hello Eve. glad to see you on your feet, although I told you to stay put." He said.

"Sorry, sir, cabin fever." Eve replied.

"Alright, well, I think by tomorrow you'll be good to go. I want you to stay here until you've replenished enough magic to sustain at least a small amount of magic use, but, unfortunately, I think your out, at least until the final battle, I've already informed the games not to place you in any fights. But, if your guild wants to play you for the grand magic games final battle, I think you should be okay."

"Great, thanks, so I should stay here until tomorrow?" Eve asked, already wonder if Amethyst would spend it here to.

"I think it would be for the best, and if you do compete in the final battle, I want you to come here for a quick check before they start, but so far, it looks like you should be fine. No pain or anything, no soreness, right?"

"No, sir, nothing, I feel fine. Just kinda tired." Eve said.

"We'll thats expected, you were drained of nearly all your magic energy. That kind of thing is the work a seriously powerful spell, I don't even know yet, who cast it?"  
"Umm, remember the girl who was here?" Eve asked, hoping the doctor wouldn't think it was bad for Amethyst to come back.

"Yes, she was worried sick about you." The doctor said.

"Yeah, well she cast it, I fought her in the games. She's a member of Fairy Tail, so we were set up to fight in the battle rounds. She's really strong, and her magic is, dark and black, yet beautiful. It's really beautiful. Like..." Eve then realized he was talking out loud and decided to stop talking.

The doctor stared, "It was her? That's incredible, she must be amazingly powerful."

"Yeah, she is amazing." He said softly.

The doctor sighed, "Alright, you need to calm down and try to sleep, if your tired in the grand magic games, you can't beat your girlfriend and get even."

"What! She's not my girlfriend! She just a girl, who could possibly become my friend. But when I met her she hated me so I don't know."

The doctor smiled, "Did anyone tell you she got here at 8 o'clock last night and didn't leave until just now?" He asked, "Really? She stayed here all night, with me? Even though I was asleep the whole time?" Eve asked,

The doctor nodded, then walked out, saying over his shoulder,

"Get some sleep, alright?"

Eve nodded as he climbed back into bed. _Really? _He thought as he switched out the light, _Does she really like me? Maybe she's falling for me too? Wow, that would be amazing. I wonder how it would work, well she only lives an hour away, but she's in a different guild, that could be a problem. But Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus are know to be friendly, our masters are, like, best friends or something, so I guess it could work. Maybe. _But Eve didn't have long to think about this, because soon he was asleep.

**_ Please stay tuned to see whats next, and remember to favorite, follow, and review! ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4, He's stronger than you think

_**All right, here's a date for some romance, thank you for reading!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Eve was fast asleep when two silent figures entered the room. Hibiki and Ren had already spoken with the doctor, they were relived to hear that Eve would be ok. The sat down on the couch, the doctor had said to let Eve sleep. But they could stay if they wanted too. They watched Eve for a little while.

"What do we do? I don't want Eve to compete in the games if he's low on magic energy." Hibiki said finally.

"I'll bet you he'll want to fight even if his magic is at zero."

Ren replied.

"Theres no way in heck Master Bob would play him if that happens, but the Doc said Eve would be fine by the final battle, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Ren said.

"C'mon, we should let him rest." Hibiki said.

"You know, Master Bob said that if Fairy Tail plays that little Reaper of theirs, he's not going to play Eve, he's afraid the same thing will happen again." Ren pointed out.

"But don't forget," Hibiki continued, "Amethyst didn't mean to take all Eve's magic energy, she was only trying to take what she needed, her spell went haywire. I don't think she would try it again on him, after what happened."

"Unless she got desperate, remember what's riding on this for Fairy Tail, they lost their guild hall, they lost there city's faith to another guild, if they win, they'll get it all back, Magnolia will see they need to kick Twilight Ogre out, and 3 million jewel with buy them back their guild hall. Remember that place? I would spend my money on that, it's like four times the size of our guild hall, and it has a pool!" Ren said, remembering the time they had visited the Fairy Tail guild hall, just before they core members had disappeared. They had been very jealous of the luxurious hall, with a cafe, bar, game room, pool, and even a gift shop. Hibiki and Ren left, still debating on whether or not it would be a good idea to let Eve compete in the games.

Back in his room, Eve clutched his blanket tight in his fist, he had heard the whole thing, he wasn't some sort of weakling who need to be helped with everything, he could do it, he could fight. Just because he was the youngest didn't mean he had to be protected from everything. He was fighting in the games, he would make sure of it. Then the door opened again and he quickly feigned sleeping. He couldn't open his eyes to check to see who it was, or he would give himself away. So he forced himself to lay still as the person entered and shut the door softly to avoid waking him up. Then they walked around to the couch, he heard the soft clacking of the heels of boots. The person then sat down and pulled their feet up onto the couch, Eve waited until the person had settled down before shifting slightly onto his back, and opened one eye slightly, and he saw Amethyst, she had come back, it must have been late, because she had already closed her eyes and was clearly planning on saying a while. He didn't believe it, she must actually like him, she was beat, after a day at the grand magic games, but instead of going home to a warm inn, and a cozy bed, she came to a hospital to sleep on a couch, just so Eve wouldn't be alone.

_She really must care. Why else would she come back so late at night? I think, things are going to start happening. And I think it's going to be crazy. _Eve thought as he closed his eyes again and tried to sleep.

Eve yawned and sat up, he saw that Amethyst was still asleep. He smiled at her, he was allowed to leave today, so he got up and went to the closet, pulled the clothes Hibiki had brought the night before. He went into the closet and changed then he went back outside to see Amethyst pulling on her knee high boots.

"Ready to get out of here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll bet your happier than me, you get to sleep in a bed tonight, lucky you." Eve replied.

She blushed, "Yeah, Yeah, let's go." she grumbled.

So they made their way into the hallway, Eve thanked the Doctor, and then they walked outside.

"So, what do you want to do?" Amethyst asked.

"Eat an impossibly large amount of food, like, right now." Eve said, rubbing his stomach.

"You slept to much and ate to little." Amethyst said, frowning,

"and so did I, lets eat!"

With that she grabbed Eve's hand and began to run, so the two of them went on a culinary tour of the city. Amethyst wasn't going to fight again, so they finally ended up on a park bench next to a beautiful fountain with statues of great hero's spurting water everywhere. The stars were glittering above them and the crescent moon glowing, along with the streetlights, shone down on the two wizards as the nursed growing bellyaches.

Amethyst moaned, "I'll never eat that much in one day ever again. I fee like my stomach is about to explode."

Eve nodded, "I won't be able to even look at ice cream for months without throwing up. I think I could right now."

"Don't you dare do it on me!"

Amethyst said before dragging herself up,

"I had better get back to the inn, thanks for the ice cream. I'll see you tomorrow at the games."

Eve nodded, "Ok, bye."

Then she began to walk away, and Eve closed his eyes and sighed, trying to mentally banish the pain in his gut. Then he jumped slightly as he felt her lips on his. He opened his eyes so see Amethyst less than an inch away. She had run back silently and kissed him. Then they broke apart, and Amethyst smiled and winked, waving slightly with one hand.

"Later, playboy, thanks for my first date."

She said.

As the clacking of her heels receded Eve thought about it.

They had eaten dinner together, gotten ice cream, and ended up by a fountain, of course it was a date! He could have slapped himself for not realizing sooner! He had taken the girl of him dreams on her first date, and given her what he assumed was probably her first kiss! Technically she had come back and taken it, but he wasn't complaining! He was grinning and whistling all the way back to the inn, where Hibiki and Ren were waiting.

"Hi, Eve, where have you been?"

Ren asked, already pretty sure of what the answer would be.

"Nowhere, just on a date." He said in a voice that practically sang out his happiness.

"Oh, I wonder who the lucky lady was, as if I have to ask."

Hibiki said as he sat up cross legged in his bed.

"I took her for dinner, and then we ate ice cream, and then we had terrible bellyaches by a fountain, and I told her I might hurl because we ate enough food to feed both of our guilds."

Eve said, his eyes showing how much he had enjoyed it, even the bellyache.

"Are you sure, I've heard Fairy Tail has a big appetite."

Hibiki said, "You might be wrong."

Eve was too happy to even think about what Hibiki had said.

"Then, well, we were sitting on a bench by the fountain, and we were talking, and then she said she had to go back to her inn, and so she walked off, and then I closed my eyes and tried to order my stomach to stop hurting, and, and,"

"She came back and kicked you in the shins for making her eat so much and ruin her girlish figure, that's what Sherry would have done to me." Ren said,

"No, No!" Hibiki cried, "She sent you on a thrill ride in one of her crazy coffins to see it you would really throw up!"

Eve shook his head no to both,

"She came back, running without making any noise, and she..."

"Slapped you for convincing her to eat so much!"

"Dunked you into the fountain for making her get a bellyache!"

Eve didn't even notice, "She kissed me, and she kept kissing me for a second, an then she stood up, and winked, and said 'Later playboy, thanks for my first date', and then she left."

Hibiki and Ren both had there mouths hanging open, the way Amethyst had acted. They hadn't expect her to come around so fast. Hibiki was the first to recover and say something.

"Let's clarify, who were you on a date with?"

"Amethyst, the most beautiful reaper on the planet."

Eve said, starry eyed, he changed into his pajamas, and then he went to sleep, already thinking about how to ask her out again, just to feel her so happy again. He would try to catch her after the games, just for a bit, or maybe longer, he didn't mind.

**_Please stay tuned to see whats next, and remember to favorite, follow, and review! ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5, Pillow fight!

_**Are you ready? Here it comes. PILLOW FIGHT! **__**Hope you enjoy!**_

Amethyst walking into the inn, and into the huge girls room, she was sharing with every girl except Bisca, who had a separate room with Alzack and Asuka. Every single female member that was there was waiting for her. Even Bisca.

"Um, hey, guys, were you worried about me?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh, no, you can take care of yourself, we know. We've just had a feeling where you've been, Eve got out of the hospital today, and you were gone last night." Erza said.

"Where did you guys go? Was it romantic? Do you think your a little bit closer to actually having a kiss?" Levy asked.

"Um, I kinda got that one covered." Amethyst said shyly.

"Change into you pajamas, we're having a girls night tonight!"

Lucy cried, already in her pajamas herself.

Amethyst changed and sat down on her bed, next to Erza, and soon everyone had moved to occupy the two beds closest to her.

"What? Do we need to have a pillow fight? I'll go for that."  
"No, we need to know about you date with Eve." Bisca said.

"Oh, that, well, it wasn't a big deal." Amethyst said softly.

"Not a big deal? Yeah right, you two were gone for five hours."

Lucy pointed out. "I think that's a big deal."

"Well, we both had slept more than eat after the fight, so we were really hungry, so we just, went everywhere with good food. ate, and went to get ice cream. Then we ended up on a bench next to a fountain with horrible bellyaches from eating so much and we were pointing out constellations, trying to spot all of Lucy's zodiac's."

"Oh, so romantic, I love it." Wendy whispered too Kana

"And then, well, I said I had to get back to the inn and I left. That's all." She ended quickly.

"Oh, no it's not, you said you had it covered, what did you have covered? You said that just when you walked in."

Levy asked, and Amethyst curse silently for saying that.

"Well, it wasn't a big thing, I was just walking away, and then I realized that Eve had closed his eyes, probably trying to make his bellyache go away, and, well, I, um, I decided that it was the perfect time, so, well, I ran silently back, and, and, well I just leaned forward before I had time to think about how stupid it probably was, I really was just on a whim."

"What did you do?" Lisanna asked.

Amethyst realized that all the girls were leaning forward toward her.

"I kissed him." She whispered.

Then she grabbed her pillow and whacked Erza over the head with it, before jumping up and shouting.

"Pillow Fiiiiiiight!" Then she whacked Bisca, then Bisca tried to hit her back but hit Erza instead, who got angry. Soon feathers were flying everywhere as all the girls began a pillow battle.

That was when Alzack decided to check in on everyone,

"Um, guys? What the heck are you doing? It sounds like a thunderstorm going on up here." He said.

"Do you really want to know?" Bisca asked.

"Maybe?" Alzack said nervously.

That was when five pillows were thrown straight into his face.

"Pillow bazooka!" Bisca summoned a huge cannon onto her shoulder. The Alzack was then promptly chased down the stairs into the main room being pelted by his pillow wielding wife, along with the rest of the girls who followed.

"Help!" Alzack shouted as he came flying into the main room, where the rest of the guys were sitting.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, "Are we under attack?"

"Yes!" Alzack replied as the girls hurtled into the room and started beating the rest of the guys with pillows!

"Gray-sama! Feel Juvia's love!" Juvia cried as she slammed Gray to the ground with her pillow.

"Mama's beating Papa! Mama's shooting Papa!" Asuka cried as Bisca buried Alzack in pillows, then he burst out of the pile and began chucking the pillows at his wife! Amethyst was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

"So, did you really kiss him?" Levy has snuck up behind her.

Amethyst scowled. "Yes." She growled.

Levy grinned, "Aww, I knew it, you two will be so cute together! I cant wait to tell everyone!"

"Hey, Gajeel! Pipsqueak here wants you to beat the crap out of her with as many pillows as you can hold!" Amethyst shouted.

"Gee-hee-hee!" Gajeel burst out from behind the corner and Levy gave Amethyst a dirty look before diving under a table to avoid ten pillows that Gajeel had somehow thrown all at once.

Then there was knock at the door, and Amethyst freed herself enough to open it. It was Eve, with Hibiki, Jenny, and Ren.

"Hi, we just..." Eve began.

"Wanted to join to pillow fight?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah, we, wait what?" Eve asked.

Too late, Amethyst grabbed the front of Eve's shirt and tossed him into the madhouse.

Jenny, Ren, and Hibiki stared.

"After you." Amethyst said, stepping out of their way.

Jenny took a deep breath and charged into the inn, dragging along Ren by his ponytail and Hibiki by his tie.

Amethyst grinned and shut the door.

Jenny had challenged Mira and was beginning to regret it.

Hibiki was being chased by Natsu and Gray, and Ren was being beaten into the ground by Bisca's Pillow Bazooka, Alzack had disappeared into the pile of pillows he had been buried in after he realized he had no chance of winning and Bisca had wanted someone else to shoot at. Amethyst grinned, no one was getting any sleep tonight. She found Eve hiding behind the bar and joined him.

"Why did I come here?" He asked.

"Because you wanted to hang out with everyone, aka, me."

Amethyst replied.

"That's probably true." Eve grumbled as another pillow came flying over the bar. Amethyst picked it up.

"Want to join in?" She asked.

"No, I'm good." Eve said.

"To bad." Amethyst then whacked him over the head before diving back over the bar cackling with laughter.

Eve sighed, grabbed a pillow, and charged into the fray.

Amethyst passed around Juvia, who now had Gray pinned down and was whacking him while he attempted to freeze her.

She dodged around Erza, wondering for a second when the heck Jellal had gotten there, and why he had come, because now he was just running for his life from Erza, who was taking out her anger at him by hitting him over the head with her pillow sword.

"Where in the world did she even find a pillow sword?" Amethyst asked as she gave Levy a blow to the back, which sent her right into Gajeel's range of fire.

"Curse you!" Levy cried before Gajeel's pillow attack knocked her down.

Eve chased after Amethyst, that is, until Bisca had lost interest in Ren, she was firing pillow after pillow at Eve, soon he was trying to remain as still as possible underneath a gigantic pillow mountain.

He sighed as Bisca turned he attention onto some other poor soul, probably Alzack again.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" He asks no one.

He wasn't even thinking about the pillow fight.

**_Please stay tuned to see whats next, and remember to favorite, follow, and review! ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6, Pillow fight again!

**_I am just going to wing it on this chapter, hope you enjoy!_**

Eve walked down to the inn, and took a deep breath, then he knocked on the door. It opened to Mira, who smiled warmly at him.

"Hi, Eve, glad you came, where are the other Trimens?" She asked.

"They decided they were going to call Amethyst's bluff." He said.

"Oh dear." Mira said, "Well, come on in, hope your ready to run for your life." She said

"Why?" Eve asked, then the he saw the room, the table's were overturned, Gray was fighting Natsu, Juvia was chasing Lucy, Amethyst was running after them, Cana was having a drinking contest with anyone who was dumb enough to challenge her.

"Well, I guess I expected that." He said, "Thanks, Mira, see you later!" He cried as Lucy, Juvia, and Amethyst circled around again, and joined the chase behind Amethyst.

"Hi!" He shouted as he ran next to Amethyst, "Hey, where are your buddies?"

"They decided to call your bluff." He replied.

"Oh, well, I'll just summon them then." She said, then she flung her hand out behind her, "Summon, Coffin of the Traveling Soul!" She cried.

"I'm a little scared of what they'll do when they get here." Eve said, "So, how do we turn this into a real party?" He asked.

An evil grin appeared on Amethyst's face, not any different from the smile that had been on her face when she had tricked Kagura.

"Come with me, Lucy can outrun her for now." She said.

"I really don't know if I can!" Lucy shrieked.

Eve follow her upstairs, there she told him what to do.

"You are really bent on being the death of me, aren't you?" He asked.

"Maybe, but you'll do it anyway." She said.

Eve sighed, then he ran into the boys room and Amethyst ran into the girls room, both of them came out laden with mattresses and pillows and blankets too.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Eve asked.

"Yup." She replied.

"Well, okay then, on three, one, two, three!"

"GIANT PILLOW FIIIIGHHHT!" They both screamed, hurling every last scrap of bed ware down onto the surprised mages.

"YEEEEEE-HAAAWWW!" Bisca screeched, her twin pillow bazookas sliding onto her arms out of magic circles.

"Crap!" Alzack sprinted away and dove behind a table, and a huge pillow crushed him.

Eve and Amethyst grinned as Juvia began violently swing a mattress around while Lucy cowered behind her own mattress.

Nab tossed a mattress at Erza with his super powered arm. It bounced harmlessly off her back. Then she got angry.

While Erza pulled out her pillow sword, Amethyst's coffin flew through the window, yelling and screaming coming from inside.

"What the heck!"

"Why didn't we just come?"

"I'm not even dressed for a party!"

Then the coffin opened and dumped Hibiki, Jenny, and Ren unceremoniously onto the floor, both of the boys were in black Heart Cruz suits, like the one Eve wore, and Jenny was in a stylish purple Heart Cruz dress, and her hair was piled high.

"Not dressed for a party, huh?" Amethyst asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Ok, fine, we got scared of your wrath, so we were walking here when your creepy coffin formed around us!" Ren shouted in fury.

"Well, when Eve got here by himself, I assumed you weren't coming, so I sent for you." Amethyst said defensively.

"So, what sort of mayhem is going on tonight?" Jenny asked

"You know, same as always." Eve replied.

"You wanna ask Mira for a rematch?" Amethyst asked.

They looked down to the floor just in time to see Gray and Natsu smashing each other with mattresses, Juvia was chasing Lucy and tying a blanket into what looked suspiciously like a noose. Then Lucy had a bright idea, she pulled a key from her side and swung it.

"Save me, Loke!" She shouted.

"Of course, my princess." He said, then he picked Lucy up bridal style.

"Yes!" Juvia cried, "Love rival is in love with love rival! Gray-sama is Juvia's!"

"Thanks Loke, I guess." Lucy said.

"As always, I am at your service!" Loke replied before promptly caring Lucy toward the bar for dinner.

"Lucy, no!" Gray shouted, turning to watch the two of them.

Juvia heard this, "G-Gray-sama would rather eat with love rival then with Juvia? Gray-sama doesn't want to have dinner with Juvia?"

Juvia's eyes filled with tears.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She sobbed,

SPLASH!

"Gray you idiot!" Amethyst screamed, good thing Heart Cruz suits were made to survive anything, Eve thought as he paddled after Amethyst as he went to go beat up Gray.

"Help!" Gray shouted as Amethyst pounced on him, beating him up while Natsu looked on laughing.

"That's what you get, you icy moron!" He shouted.

Eve bobbing the waves of Juvia's tears and sighed, he pulled himself up onto a floating table, paddled it over the where Amethyst and Gray were thrashing around in the water, and pulled Amethyst out just as Gray decided to use magic.

"Thanks." Amethyst said, sitting down next to Eve on the now half frozen table, he turned to see Hibiki, Ren, and Jenny racing along the bannister toward the window, Natsu was slowly melting his way to freedom, and Juvia was still bawling her eyes out.

"This is nice, huh?" She asked him.

"I guess so, it's certainly not boring." He replied.

"You know what?" She asked.

"What?"

"I think I actually like you." She said.

Eve blinked, "Ok, thats nice, I like you too." He said.

"Wanna go grab something to eat before Natsu melt's the ice and everyone starts drowning?" Eve asked, then, in realizing he had just asked out on a date, blushed slightly.

She smiled, "Sure." She said.

So the two of them slid across the ice and walked to a restaurant.

Mira, who was only half frozen, continued jotting in her notebook.

"Chance of long term relationship, 100%, chance of marriage, 62%."

She scribbled down, then she shut the book and smiled.

"A Pegasus falls for a Fairy, the weekly sorcerer will be all over this one."

Mira said happily, Juvia stared at her.

"What are the chance's of me and Gray-sama?" She choked out between sobs, Mira studied her book, winced, and then quickly rewrote something while saying,

"100% Juvia, 100%..."

_**Hope you liked it, I will try to post again soon but I am currently **_**_experiencing writers block, so please be patient! Also, please leave reviews!_**


	7. Chapter 7, Wonders of the Maze

**_Alright, I'm warning you, I suck at romance, but I'm gonna do my best to give our favorite snow wizard a good time with his reaper, involving breaking into the palace while out on a date!_**

**_ Enjoy!_**

Eve and Amethyst walked out of the restaurant, full and happy. Surprisingly, Amethyst was actually holding Eve's arm. Eve could feel his face slowly turning red when he realized she had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"So, you wanna go back to the inn?" Eve asked, suddenly wanting to escape her before he did something stupid to ruin everything, he felt like his arm was burning where her hands were touching it.

"Nah, let's take a bit of a detour, I wanna show you something." Amethyst replied, Eve took that moment to notice how her eyes sparkled and the bright green irises contrasted sharply with her black and purple attire.

"What?" He asked, nervous.

"Something special." She said simply, before leading Eve to the palace. She hopped on top wall separating the inner garden from the outer, public one.

"Umm." Eve stared at the wall worriedly.

"Are we allowed to be in here?" He asked.

"Now aren't you a good boy, Eve, I'll bet you've never broken a rule in your life, you need to loosen up a bit, be a bit of a rebel, come on." Then she dropped out of sight.

Eve frowned, "I have too broken some rules!"

"Name one." Amethyst's voice floated back from beyond the stone the barrier.

Eve racked his brain, "Well one time I... once I...there was that time I..."

Amethyst's laughter drifted over to him.

"I knew it, c'mon, goodie two shoes, anything goes wrong I cast Death's shroud, and we disappear."

Eve sighed, he was asking for it.

"Fine." He grumbled, leaping the wall and studying the inner garden.

A huge stone walled maze filled the garden, every inch of the walls and the lanterns on top of them was overgrown with gorgeous plant's and flowers creeping up from the ground on leafy vines.

"Wow..." Eve said slowly as he walked into the maze, he turned around to look for Amethyst, only to find she is gone, then he hears her voice echoing through the stone passage's.

"Race you to the center!" She cries.

A smiled appeared on Eves face, then he begins to sprint in what he hopes is the right direction to get to the center of the maze, he dodges around corners, then, using logic, plus trail and error, finds his way to the center.

A huge fountain, with a statues of little cherubs all dancing around a graceful, beautiful, angel, sitting and smiling down at her children, her wings spread gloriously out behind her, was in the center of the seemingly secret garden, several stone benches circled the fountain, but the fountain itself was the center of attention.

All of the little cherub statues were shooting water into a small wine glass that the angel held, the water overflowed out of the glass, and into the smaller basin beneath, which overflowed into a slightly larger basin, then holes, all around the bottom of the second basin, shot water down into the huge pool in the ground.

Eve walked slowly around the base of the fountain, smiling at the beauty of it's design.

He then heard a slight splashing sound, and turned to see Amethyst running her fingertips across the surface of the pool, the lanterns on top of the wall glowed with crimson light, which was reflected from the pool into her eyes, making them sparkle, her features defined.

Eve walked over and sat down on his knees next to her.

"Hi." He said, she smiled at him.

"What do you think?" She replied.

"Pretty darn amazing, and I thought I had seen every inch of this city."

Eve said, shifting to sit cross-legged, resting his forearms on his knees.

She studied him. "I think Mira might be right." She said.

Eve was surprised that he didn't turn red at this remark, that was probably because he agreed.

"Yeah, I think so." He said, turning to her.

The moon glowed behind them, they could see themselves in each others eyes, they were both scared out of their wits, they didn't care.

They kissed, and for the first time, it wasn't odd, or embarrassing, or scary.

It was nice, they wandered the maze together for hours, until the moon itself was beginning to set, in order for the sun to rise.

"This was nice." Amethyst said.

"Your right about that." Eve replied, his arm no longer burning where she held it, Amethyst put her head sleepily on his shoulder. They walked as slowly as possible back to the inn, not wanting the wonderful night to end. But at last, they did arrive, and stepped into the now dark inn to see the trimens asleep on the second floor landing, Jellal was passed out on the floor with Erza using his back as a pillow. Juvia had cuddled up to Gray, and Lucy had allowed her mattress to fall on her in order to get some sleep.

Gajeel was hugging Pantherlily as if he was his was a teddy bear, and Levy hugged Gajeel as if he was her teddy bear. Elfman cuddled Evergreen in his sleep, and the rest were frozen, and whether they were unconscious or asleep, no one would ever know.

Eve flopped onto his back on one of the mattresses that littered the floor, Amethyst plopped down next to him.

"That was great" Eve said,

"Your telling me, to bad the game will be over tomorrow, we could start pillow fights in the guild hall though." Amethyst said, her eyes glinting evilly.

"Yeah, I guess we could, it would be some job getting the pillows there though." Eve pointed out.

"Yeah, but we are the amazing mischief couple! That will be our label, theres,"

She pointed to Erza and Jellal, "The devil couple."

She pointed at Gray and Juvia, "The stalker couple."

She pointed to Gajeel and Levy, "The opposite couple."

She pointed to Alzack and Bisca, "The cowboy couple."

Then the pointed at Natsu and Lucy, "And the oblivious couple."

Eve smiled at her, "You're right." He said, thus they unofficial announced they were dating.

"G'night." Eve said.

"G'night." Amethyst said.

Then they both fell back and closed there eyes, basking in the aftermath of the perfect evening.

Across the room, Mira opened one eye and giggled, she had heard the whole thing.

"So adorable, they look so cute together, 100% match, 100%..."

The Mira fell asleep, bringing the terrible for some, blissful for others night to a close.

**_I hope you liked it! Once again, please give any reviews or suggestions! Thanks for reading! Also, let me know if you want me to include or skip the dragon war!_**


	8. Chapter 8, She is a bad influence

**_Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy with my other two story's Wrecked and the Chrysalis Academy, both for Fairy Tail, if you like this one, please check them out! Also, I have decided to skip the dragon war, mostly because my mind is blank as to what to do with Eve and Amethyst during the dragon war. I'm also changing up the princess a bit, making her a bit more, um, bubbly. Anyway, heres the night before the Grand Magic games finale, enjoy! _**

"But I'm fine!" Eve cried, he was in one of the sitting rooms at his inn with his master, Bob.

Bob shook his head, "I'm very sorry Eve, but I'm not comfortable with you fighting after what happened." He said.

"But I can fight! I told you, master, the doctor said I was perfectly fine to fight in the games, I need too, our strategy won't work without me!"

He argued.

Master Bob sighed, "Eve, you were badly hurt, you had to spend two nights in the hospital."

"I could have left after the first the night! The doctor said to stay another night just to be safe!" Eve protested.

Master Bob nodded and continued. "Ok, Eve, I understand that, but we can easily come up with a new strategy, we can play Nichiya." He said.

Eve groaned, "Nichiya is a total weakling, all he can do is fly, and swing a sword around, thats it."

Master Bob raised his eyebrows at him, "Excuse me? If I'm not mistaken, a certain Fairy Tail wizard, an S-class Fairy Tail wizard, has defeated 100 monsters, and several of the worst dark wizards of our times, and makes her living by, as you say, 'swinging a sword around.'"

_Well, I got burned on that one, Eve thought. _

_"_Umm, with all due respect to Nichiya,"_ Which isn't much_, He thought.

"Erza is a bit better at swordsmanship then he is."

Eve said, _Thats an understatement._

"He can sneak up from behind and with his sword, defeat even a powerful enemy." Master Bob pointed out.

_Yeah, thats great, whoop dee doo, I feel better all ready. _Eve though angrily_._

"Besides," Master Bob continued, "You could still be weak from that attack, I don't want you to get hurt again, and I heard Fairy Tail might be playing Amethyst, if they do, and you two meet, we both know you don't stand much of a chance, and your injures from..."

"I. Am. FINE! I DON'T NEED TO SIT OUT! I'M FINE!" He shouted, before clapping his hands over his mouth, he hadn't meant to shout.

Master Bob knew it was time to end the conversation.

He waved his hand, pointing at Eve every sentence.

"You are not competing. You are staying in the box. You are not on reserve. You are not in the games anymore." He said.

"But I..." Eve began.

"Eve, this discussion is over, you are not going into that arena, understood?" Master Bob said with a voice that showed Eve he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Eve sighed and bowed his head in surrender, "Yes, sir." He said, the masters expression softened.

"I'm sorry Eve, I really am, but my first job as the master is to protect my members." He said.

"I understand, I'm sorry I yelled, I was just angry." Eve apologized.

"Its fine, now get some sleep, it's not like I said you couldn't come to the games themselves."

With that he began to walk out, then he stopped by the door.

"And Eve, your on lockdown tonight, no running off to join your girlfriend and her insane guild, Jenny told me that both of the last two nights you've ended up frozen."

"That was them, I ended up buried in pillows and mattresses." Eve said.

Master Bob smiled, "Just like us when we were kids. You should have seen Maki and I fighting, now that was a pillow fight." He said.

Eve nodded, then he realized what his master had said.

"No wait! She's not my girl.." Eve began.

The master gave him a knowing smile. "You can't hide it." He said simply, then he left.

Eve thought about it, yeah, they had sorta said they were dating the night before, and that night in the maze certainly proved that Amethyst liked him.

Eve pushed the thoughts from his mind, he had to get some sleep.

Hibiki and Ren were out with Sherry and Jenny, so he was alone for the moment, he was just about to open the door to go to his room when heard heard from behind him.

"Boo."

"Yahhh!" Eve shouted, whirling around to see Amethyst sitting on the window sill.

"Oh, you." Eve said, putting a hand to his chest.

"You really gotta learn how to knock." He said,

"Do all Fairy Tailers prefer coming in through windows to doors?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said, then she slid off the sill on onto a nearby tree branch.

"C'mon, let's blow this joint." She said.

Eve frowned, "Sorry, I can't, Master Bob put me in time out, basically."

He said, Amethyst snorted.

"He put you in time out? In a room by yourself? Ha!"

She sat back onto the window sill and slid down to sit cross-legged on the floor.

"For what?" She asked.

"I yelled at him when he said I couldn't..." He trailed off, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Amethyst, it might just make her feel worse about hurting him in their match.

"What? When he said you couldn't what?" She asked.

"It's nothing, really." He said unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh, your to good of a boy to yell at your master for no reason." She thought about it. Then a frown appeared on her face.

"He said you can't compete, didn't he?" She asked.

Eve sighed, there was no point in denying it, "Yeah, but it's no big deal."

Amethyst scowled, "Stupid idiot." She said.

"Excuse me?" Eve asked, why was she insulting him?

"I'm mad at myself, so I called myself a stupid idiot, if my spell hadn't have gotten out of control, you wouldn't have been hurt, if you hadn't have been hurt, you would still be ok to compete. I'm really sorry."

Eve put up his hands and shook his head. "It's fine, really."

She looked behind her, "So, you wanna go back to the maze?" She asked.

Eve shook his head, "Grounded, remember?" He asked.

She frowned, "Dang it, I was really looking forward to going again."

She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He glanced behind him, the master would be in his room all night, probably asleep, he thought about it,

"Maybe we could sneak out for just a little bit." He said slowly.

Her eyes lit up, and she gave him an evil grin. "Your saying your going to disobey your master, and break into palace grounds, both in the same night?" She asked.

Eve shrugged, "You have that kind of effect on people." He said.

She smiled, "Are you saying I'm a bad influence?"

He nodded, "Yup."

She grinned, "Smart boy." She said.

Then she grabbed his hand.

"Let's go."

They ran across the rooftops of the moonlit city,

"Y'know." Amethyst said, pointing to the nearly full moon.

"Tomorrow is supposed to be the blood moon."

Eve frowned, "Whats that? Sounds deadly."

"No, it's actually really pretty, its a special eclipse where the moon turns blood red, it's supposed to amplify magic power as well."

"Cool, it's gonna be one heck of a final showdown then, huh? With everyones magic energy boosted?" He asked.

"Should be, I'll be competing too, so maybe I'll get to slam a few more heads."

She said.

"Who else is on your team?" He asked.

"Erza, Laxu..." She began, then she stopped and prodded a finger in his chest.

"Your in a different guild, I'm not telling you." She said.

"Fine, then I'll guess and you tell me if I'm right."

Then Eve took breath and raddled off the names,

"Erza, Laxus, Gray, Natsu, you."

She shook her head, "Swap one out." She said.

"Juvia?"

"Nope."

"Gajeel."

"Nope."

"Lucy?"

"Nada."

"Elfman?"

"Getting warmer."

"Hmmm, Mira?"

"Ding Ding Ding!"

Eve thought about it, "Well, who is she replacing?"

"Natsu."

"No way!" Eve shouted.

"Shhh, do want someone to catch us on their roof?" Amethyst cried, so they jumped from the roofs down to the ground and walked along the cobbled street.

"Why Natsu? He's, like, the strongest one on the whole team!" Eve asked.

She sighed, "You have to promise me you won't tell any of your guild mates."

She said.

He looked at her, she was serious.

"Ok, I promise I won't tell anyone in my guild or anyone else's."

Amethyst nodded.

"We were going to play Natsu, but he was," She studied him closely.

"I won't tell!" Eve cried in frustration, what on earth could have taken Natsu, of all people, out of the games?

"He was ambushed." She finished.

"By who?" Eve asked, surprised someone actually managed to hurt the fire dragonslayer enough to put him out of action.

"We're assuming Raven Tail." Amethyst said.

"But I thought they apologized?" Eve asked.

"No, only Flare apologized, she's in the clear, but the one who attacked Wendy, he's not." Amethyst explained.

Eve nodded, "So he's drained of magic energy?" He asked.

"Yeah, more then that, he's drained of energy, period." She said.

Eve stared at her, "What the heck kind of magic give's you that kind of power? Thats crazy, you could beat anyone that way!"

Amethyst responded with a shrug, so they continued to the maze. When they arrived Eve threw his hand out to stop Amethyst before they got to close. A night guard had been posted, and several footsteps showed that people were in the maze.

Eve and Amethyst continued as though they were walking through the outer garden.

They listened closely to the voices from within the maze.

"Princess, are you excited to see the games in person for the first time?" A mans voice said.

"I'm so excited, I just can't wait!" A female voice answered, and there was a sound, a rustling of fabric, as though she had performed a cart wheel.

"Princess, please don't do that, you could get yourself hurt."

"You need to learn to have some fun, Arcaidos. I'm good at it, I won't get hurt." The Princess replied.

"Also," The man, who was named Arcaidos said, "we really shouldn't be out here this late, I know you love the maze, but I want you to get some sleep, you don't want to fall asleep at the games. You'll be meeting some wizards very soon, I know you're looking forward to that."

"Yup, you bet I am. Let's stay out just a bit longer, ok? Please?" The princess said in a sugary voice.

The man groaned. "Princess, you said that an hour ago."

Then the voices faded away as Eve and Amethyst walked away toward the street they had just come up.

"So that was the Princess?" Amethyst asked.

"I'd assume so." Eve replied, then the clock tower at the center of tower rung its bells to announce a new hour.

Eve looked up at it, "It's 11:00! I need to get back, or I'm dead!" He shouted. Then, without thinking, he hugged Amethyst then turned and ran.

"See you tomorrow!" He shouted.

Amethyst's face was bright red from the hug, "Um, ok, see ya!"

She shouted after him as he tore down the street toward his inn, ten minutes later he arrived, scaled the tree, and climbed though the sitting room window.

He silently opened the door, and crept into the dark hallway. He looked left and right, but no one was there, he began to tip toe down the hallway toward his room, and he had just passed the door to Master Bobs room, and though he was in the clear, when Master Bob opened the door and Eve jumped a foot in the air.

"M-Master, I didn't think you'd still be up." Eve said.

"Uh, huh." The master said. "Where?"

Eve began talk."When you left she showed up at the window, and asked me to come out with her, and I told her I couldn't, and she asked why, so I told her I yelled at you. She asked me why I did that, and I didn't tell her, but she put two and two together, and figured out why, so she felt really bad and called herself an idiot, so I felt bad for her, so I decide to go out with her for just a little bit, but time flew by really fast, and, I, I, I."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, master." He said.

Master Bob sighed, "Just when I'd thought I had found a kid who wouldn't break the rules."

Eve stared at the floor, ready for the master to punish him.

"Good job, Eve."

Eve looked up, confused, "What?"

"You broke the rules, and your in love, thats fine with me, but next time, just come and tell me, I'll understand." He said.

Eve nodded, "Yes, sir!" He said quickly.

The master nodded and went back into his room, and Eve was just about to walk into his, amazed at getting away with sneaking out, when he heard a clunk behind him, he turned to see a dustpan and a broom on the floor and Master Bob poking his head out of the doorway of his room.

"The boys got a bit rowdy tonight, be a dear and go clean it up."  
The Master Bob shut the door to his room.

Eve picked up the dustpan and broom and went downstairs to the bar.

Ok, how bad could it be? I mean, as long as Fairy Tail hadn't...

"Oh, and Eve." Eve turned to see the master smiling at him.

"I forgot to mention, Maki and a few of his brats came over, you might need a mop for all the water that poor girl cried, and a flamethrower to melt all the ice that boy made when he froze it." With an evil grin, the master disappeared into his room.

Eve gulped. He proceeded downstairs, all of the tables were frozen into a chaotic ocean of water, Juvia, Gray, and Lucy were frozen into the water, with their upper bodies lying above the surface, along with most of the Blue Pegasus guild members.

"Busted!" Came two shouts from behind him.

"Yahhh!" Eve whirled to see Hibiki and Ren standing behind him, grinning widely. Eve scowled.

"It was you two you ratted me out, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Sorry, pal." Ren said.

"You guys suck, how am I supposed to clean this up? I make things cold, I can't melt this ice!"

Hibiki sighed, "Sound like an N.O.P" He said seriously.

Eve stared at him, "What's that?"

"Not. Our. Problem!" Hibiki said, then they left.

"Good luck, buddy." Ren said, patting Eve on the shoulder before climbing the stairs to go to sleep.

Eve stared at the terrible mess and dropped his dustpan and broom to the ground.

_Well, was it worth it? _Eve asked himself as he picked up his broom and began to smack at the ice with it, attempting to crack it, it worked, the ice beneath him gave way and Eve splashed down into the frigid water below.

He bobbed to the surface and gasped at the cold of the water.

He then thought of the joyous look on Amethyst's face when he had said he was going to come with her.

_Yeah, _Eve answered himself as he dragged himself out of the water and began to pull the ice chucks from the pool.

_It was definitely worth it._

**_Sorry, this was kind of a filler chapter, but I thought it was cute, next up is the Final Battle! Yeah, I've been looking forward to writing this! But, I still have some gaps, and I told you who was fighting in this version of the games, so, please leave suggestions, and please review! Hope you liked it!_**


	9. Chapter 9, Amethyst versus Minerva!

**_Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I've been comparing fights, and I have typed this several times but it never worked, hopefully this version will be better, also, please let me know if I have foreshadowed, Amethyst's "Lady" and the palace in the sky enough, it's my own idea, and I'm going to be using it in a few other fanfics to come, you will be discovering soon just what is up with her collar, and other evil auras hanging around her, just have patients. Waring, I am going to be following operation fairy star, with a one adjustment, introducing, Minerva versus Amethyst, hope you enjoy!_**

Eve moaned, rubbing his eyes as he entered the grand magic games grounds, it had taken him nearly five hours to clean up the bar and get all the ice and water out of the inn. He was exhausted, then, just as he walked past the tunnel into the arena, and had begun the walk down it, her remembered he wasn't competing anymore. The fury at not being played returned in full swing, as Eve stalked up to the Blue Pegasus box, and sat down, putting his head on his crossed arms, resting on the divider, staring out at the arena as the teams entered.

Master Bob had played Ren, Hibiki, Icihiya, Jenny, and _nooooo, _Eve thought as he saw the final competitor, Nichiya.

"Eve, please don't be glaring daggers at them the whole time." He heard someone from behind him say, he could care less who, he was supposed to be out their, not that dumb cat_._

_ No offense, master, _Eve thought,_ but one Ichiyia in my life is enough._

He heard the announcers yell that Fairy Tail was entering, and sat up a bit straighter, if Amethyst caught a glimpse of him looking miserable, she might feel even worse then she already did, and that was really bad.

Eve sighed, no need to drag other people into his misery.

He watched as they all took up their spots across the town.

"What the?" He muttered as he leaned forward a bit, making sure he was seeing things right.

Fairy Tail was standing with their eyes closed, in a straight line.

"What are they up too?" Eve whispered to himself as he sat up to get a better view of the Lacrima vision.

Then they all opened their eyes, and Eve spent the next two and a half minutes with his head buried in his hands, wincing as his entire guilds team was wiped out by Fairy Tail, who rose to first place, he gasped as Amethyst sprinted down a long hall of pillars, and came into contact with...

"Oh, crap..." Eve said, standing up, now that his guild was out, he was pulling hard for Fairy Tail to win, with one fairy in particular he wanted to see rise above the rest.

"Thats, Minerva."

* * *

Amethyst was in the right place, but there was no sigh of Millianna, who the first had told her she could beat without a problem.

"Your awfully relaxed aren't you? Overconfident child."

Amethyst turned to see Minerva, now, normally she would engage her in witty banter before beginning the battle. She remembered in fury what she had done, to Lucy, to their guild, to their good name.

DEATH

"Minerva." She said, her hands clenching into fists."What did you do to her?"

Minerva put her hand to her forehead, as if mystified.

"I have absolutely no idea what it is your talking about!" She cried.

"Tell me." Amethyst said, her eyes were hard, her body tense.

"Hmmm..." Minerva put a finger to her chin, tapping it as if thinking very hard about something she couldn't quite remember.

"Oh, you mean the little kitty." She said, the evil in her voice was clear.

She waved her hand and a warped image of space appeared before her. In it was Millianna, tied with her arms held above her head, moaning in agony.

"You see." Minerva said as the space that held Millianna disappeared.

"I got bored sitting around waiting for someone to show up and fight me. When this idiotically dressed little girl with those atrocious tattoos on her face showed up and challenged me, I defeated her easily. But then I just stood there staring at her on the ground."

"And.." Amethyst asked, shaking with fury.

Minerva sighed "So I captured the silly kitty and had a bit of fun with her. Her screams were very entertaining."

Amethyst's eyes went wide, and her horrifying past was upon her in an instant.

* * *

_Amethyst, chained to the ground, bent over double, gasping as red dripped from her back, her ruined blue dress stained with more than just mud._

_"Why?"_

_The woman lets out a cruel laugh._

_"You haven't been nice, little one, unless your tame, my customers won't be interested, no matter how powerful you are, you are useless unless you learn to obey. All you have to do is say, 'I'm sorry, my Lady, I shouldn't have behaved that way' and it will all be over, you can go get bandaged up and go back to sleep in your room."_

_Amethyst twists her head to look the woman in the eye._

_"No. It's no room, it's a cold iron cage. I won't, I'll show you, I'm to strong for it, I'm a human being."_

_THe woman sighs._

_"Pity, the more damaged a weapon is, the less jewel it's worth."_

_CRACK._

_"AGGGGGHHHHH!"_

_"I suppose it's better then sitting around waiting for new customers to show up, at least I can have a bit of fun." _

_CRACK._

_"Your screams are very entertaining."_

* * *

Amethyst didn't give Minerva any time, to speak, to attack, to move.

She had her in a punishing grip instantly, coating her with black smoke.

She flipped away.

"Reapers scythe!"

Fury flew through her veins.

"I don't give a **** what she looks like! Or how the **** she dresses! Or what the **** her face looks like! She's a human being! She's deserves to win or lose, and then laugh it away afterwards!"

She slashed at Minerva, leaping onto her and ripping at her hair, lean backwards and putting all of her strength into it!

Minerva threw Amethyst off of her and began frantically wiping at the black smoke staining her clothes and skin.

"Reapers needle!" Amethyst screamed.

Minerva let out a scream of pain as all of the smoke spiked into her, transforming into needles that pierced her without breaking the skin.

THe pain sending her reeling in shock, no one had been able to harm her so badly.

"You..." Minerva said, gasping.

"Territory!" She lunged forward and punched at Amethyst, who easily parried the blow with her scythe, she swung and kicked out and Minerva's legs, sending them flying out from under her.

She thudded to the ground and threw both hands forward.

"The reaper will die today! DISAPPEAR!" She shrieked.

White light shot from her hands and engulfed Amethyst.

"NO!" Eve shouted from his box, he was now standing, cursing that he wasn't there to aid her, if only he had proven that he was fine, why couldn't he had done that? He was full ready to become a criminal that day. Then he looked up and gasped.

Amethyst was smoking from Minerva's attack, her clothing ripped and torn. But she was fine, her eyes were wide, she was activating something deep and dark inside of of her.

Amethyst's eyes were glowing, if it was even possible, black. Her hair was dark as midnight, and she was radiating danger, horror, death.

"You, are a monster, you, don't deserve your freedom. You won't have it anymore." She said, he voice echoed a thousand times, Amethyst knew Minerva deserved this spell, otherwise she would be physically unable to use it, so she cast her most terrifying spell upon the evil woman before her.

"SLAVE OF DEATH." Amethyst had lied to Eve, her most powerful spell was this one, it took the victims, if they were of the blackest intent, into the darkest places, and the deepest depths of their cold thoughts. It then placed shadows in their hearts, and blockages into their minds.

It placed a hold on them that couldn't even be broken by death, from that moment onward, Minerva was at Amethyst's beck and call, her loyal servant, a slave to the reaper, she had lost her freedom forever.

Minerva screamed bloody murder, a scream that chilled the spine and stopped the heart and sent the mind into the deepest of shock.

The bringer of torture and horror was afraid. Her screams showed that passionately, with an edge of absolute terror that could not be ignored.

Then Amethyst flashed, utter, pure, blackness in it's darkest form.

When it was gone Minerva was on her knees, shaking, her arms trying to cover her face, she was unharmed, her clothing fine, her hair still perfect.

Yet she was defeated, and her expression showed that.

"Release her." Amethyst ordered.

No witty remark, no objection, no questioning, unwavering obedience.

She just fell backward onto her rear and did as she was told. Pulling Millianna from the magic draining space she had been trapped in.

Millianna let out a soft groan as she collapsed from the barrier into Amethyst's arms.

Amethyst herself had reverted back to normal, she hugged Millianna tightly, knowing from experience how much it she needed it, now more than ever.

"It's ok." She soothed as Millianna's tears soaked her shoulder, and her blood stained the ground.

"Your ok, your fine, no ones going to hurt you anymore, I promise." Amethyst whispered, Millianna's arms raised and wrapped around Amethyst's shoulders.

"Is she gone?" She whimpered.

"Yes, I beat her, and she's never gonna hurt you again. She won't dare it, or I'll come and beat her senseless all over again."

Amethyst said soothingly.

"Can we be friends?" Millianna asked.

"Sure." Amethyst said. "Of course we can."

**_I know, short, but I wanted to underline just how strong Amethyst was, and I hope you appreciate how I gave a bit more insight into the palace in the sky and stuff like that. Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review, and I need to ask you, I want to know what you think of me starting another story, this one will be about a guild for lost magic users, and of course, all the Dragonslayers are members! It also involves a dragon coming and the dragonslayers, Laxus included, are kicked out of Fairy Tail by the master, and they grow to hate the fairies for it. Please let me know what you think, and I still don't know if I will do it, but I might if you send in enough stuff telling me too! Also, if I do, that means I will be slower at updating my other stories, especially Chrysalis Academy, and this endnote is getting waaaaay to long, so, anyway, hope you enjoyed!_**


	10. Chapter 10, The royal ball

**_Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been typing and typing without wifi, so I have a bunch of stuff, and yet I couldn't give it to you. Anyway, I'm skipping to the end of the grand magic games, in the dressing room with the other girls, except now Amethyst is there. The dragon war happened, so they will talk about it, but I just didn't write it, you know, because I have no idea what to do with it. Also, I will be taking forever to update, because I have major writers block, plus I'm lazy :P. _**

**_Hope you enjoy! ;)_**

"Do, I really have to wear these kinds of clothes?" Yukino asked shyly.

"You need to be more full of yourself, your beautiful, and you look amazing!" Amethyst huffed, putting her hands on her hips, then Millianna came up.

"Amethyst-san! C'mon, lets go into the main room, its beautiful! Oh, and we each have to have an escort." Millianna cried excitedly.

"Escort?" Amethyst asked, allowing herself to be dragged out into the entry hall by the excited cat lover, she was carrying out being friends with Amethyst, and had been constantly attacking her with random hugs over joy and happiness.

"Yup, my old friend Wally came to be mine, since there are no boys in my guild. I think Erza-san ended up with that member of your guild, you know, _Mystogan_." She did air quotes with her fingers, somehow she had gotten in on the whole Jellal/Mystogan thing, and she wasn't mad, weird.

Amethyst sighed, "Do you _have_ to have an escort?"

Millianna nodded excitedly, "Its going to be so much fun to see Wally again, I feel like I haven't seen him in years!"

"Hey, doll, thats because you haven't been to visit! Get your tail over here! You got one dandy escort for your little princess ball!"

Came a voice from behind.

Millianna squealed happily and whirled around to give a very blocky guy in tough guy sunglasses a huge bear hug.

"Wally! So good to see you!" She giggled.

Amethyst smiled, "See you later, kitty!" She shouted.

Millianna smiled, "Ok, you better go meet up with Eve, he's probably waiting in the main hall!"

Amethyst scowled, "Yeah, yeah, if he gets lucky."

She said, crossing her arms as she made for the entrance, apparently they were going to do this big thing with all the wizards that competed and their escorts entering the hall in a big line while everyone from the rest of the guilds claps.

She joined the line and had hopes of avoiding Eve, the little player would ask her to dance, no doubt, and she did not want him to see her dancing, when,

"Hey, hot stuff, you need a partner, or are you so beautiful, you were already taken?"

"Yow!" She whirled around to see some random wizard she had never even met stand there with his hand held out.

"Umm, no, not really..." Amethyst began, studying him, little idiot, she had ideas of kicking him where it counts, and was arguing the merits of risking showing her underwear during the kick versus teaching this guy a lesson in her head when he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon baby, your a fine fox, and I am a fine fellow, we should be together creating the it couple of the ball!" He cried, pulling Amethyst forward into his arms that second.

Amethysts spiked and slippered toe was right where it counted the next second.

"Baby..." He gasped, staggering backwards.

"Idiot, I'm taken." She admitted.

He then someone recovered enough to say.

"Your a feisty lady, I like that in a chi..." He didn't get to finish, because then Eve came flying out of nowhere from somewhere next to them and gave the guy a perfectly executed side kick in the face, sending him flying across the room.

"My escort!"

Eve shouted quite childishly before holding out a hand to Amethyst.

"Shall we? Or are you already taken?" He asked, he had heard what she had said.

Amethyst blushed, then smiled and took his hand.

"I really need to put a bell on you." She said happily.

Eve smiled, "Good luck with that." He said as they joined the line of wizards.

"I had that anyway," Amethyst said,

"Theres a good reason these babies have spikes, you know." She said, poking one of her black spiked slippers out from under her dress.

"I'd rather not know, thank you." Eve said, wincing.

"Be a good boy and you won't learn." She said.

"No need to worry about that one." Eve replied.

"Why are you matching with wind boy and the smart one?" She asked.

Eve shrugged, "I dunno, these are the outfits Jenny and Sherry went and bought us while they were looking for their own dresses. You one to talk about ballroom fashion. You do know this is a ball and not a rock concert, right?"

"Hey, your lucky I bothered to wear anything fancy at all!" She resorted.

She wore a long black ball gown covered with purple ribbons and and a woven bodice, along with a ribbon headband, the dress itself was sleeveless, so she wore arm length purple gloves with black patterns on them and, Eve facepalmed, her before mentioned spiked slippers.

"Well, your defiantly unique, thats one thing." Eve said happily.

The music then began, and Eve and Amethyst followed all the others into the main hall, there was thunderous clapping as everyone applauded the guilds, even the princess, who was practically hopping with excitement to meet all the wizards she looked up to, and the king who was clapping as well.

"Wow, pretty." Amethyst whispered as they did there best to look mature as they entered, Amethyst holding Eves arm, and Eve overcome with joy to be escorting her into such a big production.

The music began to play louder and several groups swayed into a dancing circle, Eve seemed to want to join in, but then Amethyst spotted the dessert table.

"Look at all the cakes and chocolate, Eve!" She shouted in excitement.

Doing a little pirouette, she began dragging Eve away from the dance circle, and then the two of them were stuffing themselves with cakes.

"Wow, this is good!" Eve cried, shoving another bite of cake in his mouth.

"Good? This is heaven!" Amethyst said joyfully, chowing down on a huge slice of triple chocolate cake with dark chocolate shavings.

"Wow, your the one who beat the Sabertooth ace! Amethyst Slade!"

Amethyst whirled around yet again to see a frankly adorable green haired girl about her age in a white and blue ball gown and a white and gown fur cape, along with a golden tiara.

"Oh, your the princess!" Eve cried, they both bowed to her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She grumbled, she didn't seem to what to talk about that, she had other things in mind.

"You were amazing in the final battle!" She cried, bouncing all around Amethyst as if she was a famous movie star.

"Um, thank you, you highness." Amethyst said, she had not expected the princess to be so, easily excitable.

"You!" She pointed at Eve. "Um, yes, you highness?" He asked.

"You were great too! I saw you fight each other on my lacrima screen, it was amazing, I was chewing on my fingernails the whole time it was so exciting!"

She said happily, tossing her arms in the air.

Amethyst hastily tried to clear any food that was on her face and smiled.

Eve scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, thanks, it wasn't much of a fight though."

"Are you kidding, it was outstanding!" The princess exclaimed.

"I love the idea of wizards, I always read sorcerer weekly, I only wish I was a wizard as strong as you guys." She said, frowning.

Eve and Amethyst exchanged glances, "Your a wizard?" Eve asked finally.

"Yeah, but I'm not very strong." She said, pouting.

"What kind of wizard are you?" Amethyst asked.

The princess seemed to be unhappy about how this little chat was going.

"Oh, I use gravity magic." She said, then a silver magic circle blossomed at her feet, the next second she was floating a few inches of the ground.

"The best I can do is manipulate gravity to make myself lighter, so I can fly around, but no matter how hard I try, I can't make people heavier, or lighter, or faster of slower, I can just make myself float." She explained as she lowered herself back down to the ground and a wave of her hand and another magic circle.

Eve and Amethyst grinned, "You know, theres a wizard here who uses the same magic you do, right? She's so good at it she can even affect her own size and weight." Amethyst asked.

The princess gasped, "Really! Who? Which one?" She asked, scanning the wizard filled room for the other gravity wizard.

"Her names Risley, she's a member of Mermaid Heel, and she's the shortest out of those four girls grouped over there, with the black hair and the blue headband." Eve said, pointing out Risley among here guild mates.

The princess squealed, "Do you think she'll give me some tips?" She asked.

Amethyst nodded, she had met Risley before, and had found her to be a kind and sweet girl.

"I'm sure she will." Amethyst said.

"Yay!" The princess cried, doing a victory hop, "Thank you, I'll go talk to her!"

Then the princess was racing along the ballroom floor toward the unsuspecting gravity wizard.

Amethyst smiled, "She's a lot different then I imaged." She said, turning to Eve, who nodded in agreement.

"So, now what?" She asked, looking at the demolished dessert table.

"Amethyst," Eve began, turning a bit red, "Would you like to dance?" Amethyst stared at him, then she smiled and took his hand.

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

**_How did you like it? I hope I did ok, and I really want to know, if you've read more than one of my stories, can you mention in your review which on you liked to best? Thanks! I hope you enjoyed!_**


	11. Not a chapter, just letting you know!

_**Hi! Just wanted to say, I have gotten way less views on this story than I had hoped, and I am fresh out of ideas for now, so I am putting it on the back burner for a while, I will leave it up on the site, but I am going to be focusing on my other two **_**_stories a lot more, and I may or may not post a new one after I run out of ideas in one of the other two, which are called Wrecked and The Chrysalis academy, if you check them out I would love it! Anyway, anyone who has actually read this story, thank you so much! I promise I will continue it eventually!  
_**

**_Amethystfairy1 ;)_**


	12. Chapter 12, Water park of death!

**_Well, I guess I really should know better than to even try and put a story on hold. Thank you to Jewel of the Dark for giving me a good reason to keep writing this story! No one but you appears to like this one, which is upsetting, because this is my first and favorite story. And I know, I know, the water park thing was the day before the final battle, not two days later, but I had an idea and it is just going to have to work, ok?_**

**_ Alright, I have no idea what I'm going to do, but oh well, here goes nothing._**

"A water park?" Lisanna asked, studying the paper.

"Yeah, all of the guilds are going before we all head home, it should be a lot of fun!" Lucy cried excitedly.

"Gray-sama will see Juvia's new swimsuit! Gray-sama will love Juvia in her swimsuit!" Juvia cried with hearts in her eyes as her body began to melt, when she solidified, she wore her ruffled bikini.

"That is so cute Juvia! Where'd you get it?" Levy asked.

"Thank you, Levy-chan! Juvia got it at Heart Cruz! Juvia knows they are the best, so she got the best, for Gray-sama!" Juvia cried.

Amethyst turned to Lisanna and swirled her finger around her ear while pointing at Juvia, Lisanna snorted with laughter.

Everyone sweat dropped as Juvia went into her own little world.

"So, what kind of swimsuit have you got, Amethyst?" Lucy asked, already digging though her bag for her own bikini.

"I-I"

Amethyst's stomach dropped.

"I don't have one! Guess I won't be going then! Have a good time, bye!"

She cried quickly.

_No, No, No, No, NO! Why a water park? Don't they have an amusement park? Or a winter wonderland or a petting zoo or a go cart track or something!? _Amethyst thought frantically.

"No, WAY!" Erza shouted.

"You are coming to this event! I will not stand for leaving one of my nakama behind while we go have splashy fun!" Erza pointed her sword, which she re-quipped for no reason, in the air while putting one foot up onto a bed.

"We will go shopping and buy you a swimsuit! Then we will meet everyone at the water park! Let's move out!" She ordered, all of the girls scrambled outside, pulling Amethyst along, and unfortunately all of them were wearing bikini's, while swimsuit shopping, even Erza was in her legacy swimsuit while they gathered dozens of suits for an unwilling Amethyst to try on.

"And this one." Erza placed the umpteenth swimsuit onto the pile, and the man at the counter nodded quickly while trying to wipe up his nosebleed at so many curvaceous wizarding women in his shop.

"I-I I can't! I don't like bikinis!" Amethyst shouted, they didn't listen, and eventually Amethyst found herself locked in a changing room with a purple one strap bikini with black swirls around the center in curling smoky strands.

"Guys! Let me out!" Amethyst banged on the door.

"We won't let you out until you put on the swimsuit!" Erza shouted back.

"C'mon! Please! I am not going to the water park!"

Amethyst said, her voice cracking with dread, she could easily break out of the room, but she couldn't go and get the master even more debts in property damage over a swimsuit.

"Why not?" Lucy asked, Amethyst just gulped.

"Good reasons!" Amethyst replied.

"Then you can just sun bathe! You don't have to go in the water!" Lucy said.

"B-But, you know what!" Amethyst shouted, deciding. "Fine! But don't regret it once you see and I swear if you say anything even remotely insulting you'll be on a one way coffin to the arctic circle in a bikini!"

With they she turned and violently ripped the bikini from the hanger, before slowly undressing, deliberately avoiding sight of the mirror. Finally she was dressed, and she kicked the door open while tying her hair into a ponytail.

The poor girls who had been leaning on the door to keep it shut were sent flying, Amethyst stalked out with a if-you-dare-speak-to-me-I-will-rip-your-limbs-off-and-then-strangle-you-with-them aura surrounding her.

"A-Amethyst?" Lucy asked as she stood in front of them with a scowl on her face, her arms crossed, leaning on the wall and still wearing her combat boots and spiked collar, her street clothes stuffed into her black tote bag that had a skull on it. She was the image of the goth girl trying to stay as pale as humanly possible while being forced to go to the beach.

"Well?" She asked harshly, her tote bag on her shoulder.

"I-I, I don't know why you hated this idea so much, you look gorgeous!"  
Lucy said quickly, trying to sooth Amethyst.

"Thanks, are we leaving now?" She asked, pulling a purple coverup out of her tote and pulling on.

"Yeah, alright, lets go, everyone is waiting at the water park." Erza said, unfazed by Amethyst's behavior.

"Ok, lets go and get this over with." Amethyst growled, marching past the stunned wizards and toward the water park.

When they arrived Amethyst selected an deck chair in the shade and settled down, pulling her book out her bag, only once she was settle down on the chair did she remove her coverup, and she began to read. While the girls gathered in the wading pool to talk about her strange behavior.

"Why do you think she hates swimming?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think it has to do with her figure, her bust isn't as large as yours, Lucy, but it's enough to fill most of the bikini requirements."

Lisanna pointed out.

Levy and Wendy both looked down at their own chests, both clad in curveless bikinis, and slowly slid away to go to their EMO corners.

"I didn't mean you guys!" She called after them.

"Well, maybe we should send someone to get her to come into the water, it could always be something as simple as that she can't swim." Bisca said.

They all considered this and nodded, "Alright, then you go, Bisca."

Erza ordered.

"What? Why me?" Bisca howled, glancing over at Amethyst, and wincing at how anger literally seemed to gather over her in a dark cloud of negative emotions in the form of skulls, chains, and screaming lost souls.

"Because she likes you." Lucy replied.

"And she doesn't like you!?" Bisca cried furiously, then she saw another group walking toward one of the huge water slides.

"You know what? I think theres someone she likes even more than us."

Bisca said evilly.

They all looked to where she was pointing, and they all grinned evilly together.

"Killing two birds with one stone. Genius, Bisca." Erza said, nodding.

Then they all took a deep breath and shouted together.

"HEY EVE! COME HERE!"

Eve turned, saw who was calling him, and gulped.

Ren and Hibiki both cracked up.

"Eve, your Evthyst fan clubs calling." Ren said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, and we do NOT need a ship name!"

Eve shout furiously, "Besides, thats a terrible one!" He added.

"Oh yeah? Do you like Amethve better?" Hibiki played along, Eve groaned, turning and diving into the water and swimming over to the group of giggling girls.

"Hi, guys, what do you need?" He asked as he shooed his friends away.

Hibiki and Ren continued making up ship names for Eve and Amethyst as they continued towards the slide.

"We need you to get Amethyst to come into the water!" Levy cried, her and Wendy having finally come out of their EMO corner.

"Why me!?" Eve asked, staring at Amethyst and her evil cloud of death.

"Because Amethyst likes you more than she likes any of us, if you know what I mean..." Lucy said while making a kissy face.

"Alright, fine, whatever, but if I get mauled your paying my hospital bill! And if I die your paying for the funeral!"

Eve said before he stomped up the pool steps and walked over to Amethyst, who was still engrossed in her book.

But as he approached she said simply.

"Go away, Eve."

Eve frowned, "Why don't you want to get in the water?"

"Because I don't want to get into the water."

She replied, her eyes still not leaving her books pages.

"Is there a better reason than that?" He asked, choosing her words carefully.

"It's not the reason your thinking, thats for sure."

She said, not even bothering to glance up at him.

"Oh, you mean..." Eve began.

"Shut up and stop thinking about that right now."

She ordered, now allowing her eyes to leave the pages in order to give Eve a terrifying glare.

"Yes ma'am." Eve said, quickly erasing those thoughts from his head.

"Now, how about we get in the water?" He asked.

"I already told you, idiot, I'm not getting in the water." She said.

"Aww, but I'm sure you'll like it, c'mon, we can go on any slide you like!"

Eve said, giving her puppy eyes.

"I've told you before, I'll say it again, puppy eyes are a lost cause on me. And again, I don't want to get in the water, not that I don't...WHOA!"

Eve had given up and convincing Amethyst, so he heaved her up off of her chair, making sure she dropped her book, before tossing her into the water.

SPLASH!

"EVE!" She launched herself out of the water and searched the pool like a heat seeking missile, just waiting for Eve to show himself.

Finally Eve showed himself, gasping as he came to the surface about ten feet away.

"Please don't kill me! They put me up to it! Erza ordered me too! You would have done it to if it was Erza!"

Eve cried, pointing at the group of girls. Amethyst turned to the girls and realized they were all staring her and laughing, then one of them looked slightly astonished, and started trying to catch another glimpse of Amethyst's back.

Amethyst suddenly turned deep red and dove underwater Eve turned and searched beneath himself, but soon realized all of the water surrounding him had suddenly turned dark as the ocean raging under a violent storm, he swore he could even see skulls and chains floating around in there.

_Oh, dear god, Amethyst is going to kill me and then resurrect me and then torture me forever._

Eve closed his eyes and waited for intense pain to hit, but there was just silence, and the swishing of the water around Eve's treading feet.

He opened one eye to see nothing, nothing but a small dark figure swimming amazingly fast as far away as possible and taking it's dark shadow of doom with it.

"Well, she can defiantly swim." Bisca said, shading her eyes with her hand to keep Amethyst in sight.

"Amethyst!" Eve swam after her.

Then girls returned to giggling.

"Operation: Ave, is a success!" Lucy cried, throwing her hand in the air.

"We do NOT need a SHIP NAME!" Eve screamed over his shoulder as he trailed Amethyst, following the trail of the wispy black water and horrified faces staring after her.

_**Well, there, I updated, happy? No one reads this so I probably don't need to leave an endnote but I will anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and please favorite, follow, and review!**_

_**See ya ;)**_


End file.
